COMO SER
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Dos personalidades, dos formas de ver la vida, algo en comun,tal vez. un solo capitulO. Disfrutenla.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.  
Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.  
**_**Como ser.**_**  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿COMO ES SER UNA HELGA?

Helga entra en el salón y se sienta frente a la persona que le hará la entrevista.

-¿¡Que hay! – dice sentándose pesadamente en una silla.  
- ¡Muy bien, comencemos!  
- ¡Si, si al mal paso darle prisa!

Su interlocutor alza una ceja, y la observa un momento.

- Bien ¿Que significa la G en su nombre?  
- ¿Para que quieres saber eso, zopenco?  
-¿Perdón?  
- ¡Ush! Es Geraldine, de acuerdo.  
- Es bonito, mhh, a ver ¿Como es ser una Helga?  
- ¿Acaso soy un animal o un insecto?  
- Lo siento, no formule bien la pregunta – Ella solo rueda los ojos, fastidiada – ¿Que la hace ser Helga?  
- Bueno podríamos irnos a mi mas tierna infancia... donde la forma de ignorarme de mis padres, me dio una gran apatía por la vida, siendo la única forma de sentirme mejor, el convertirme en una especie de abusona desde el prescolar.  
- ¡Wow!, excelente análisis psicológico personal, pero no es lo que busco que me diga, deseo saber, ¿Como es un día normal para usted, una niña de 11 años y que va en sexto grado? ¡Porque recuerde que usted, es solo una niña aún!  
- ¡Si, si, ya voy bocón!  
- ¿Que?  
- Digo si, bien, ejem ¿Que quieres saber?  
- ¿Como comienza tu día?  
- ¡Ah! Bueno para empezar me despierto tarde, por pasar la noche pensando en Arn... ¡El mantecado!  
-¿El mantecado?  
- ¡Ya, lo admito, es un chico!  
- Muy bien... Te levantas tarde y...  
- Pues termino de despertar con el agua fría de la regadera, porque Miriam, mi mamá, siempre olvida prender el calentador, entonces me visto y me doy cuenta de que, ya no me da tiempo de desayunar, lo que en realidad no es tan malo, considerando lo quemados que le quedan a veces a mamá, los huevos, solo tomo la bolsa del almuerzo y salgo corriendo a la parada del autobús, en lo que llega reviso lo que me puso ella para comer, y solo consiste en dos galletas, un huevo duro y una lata de chícharos, claro sin abrelatas.  
- ¿Cielos y porque ella hace todo así?  
- Mh… digamos que tiene sueño crónico y deficiencias de atención – fingiendo la acción de beber de una botella.  
- ¡Bien, continúe! – dice asintiendo.  
- A ver, llega el autobús, me subo y cuando sube Arnold comienzo a fastidiarlo.  
- ¿Quien es él?

Helga mira a su interlocutor de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Estas seguro que nada va a salir de este salón?  
- ¡Si, es una promesa! - Alzando su mano derecha.  
Helga suspira. - ¡El es mantecado!, mi amor secreto, por quien no duermo, por quien despierto, es mi luna y mi sol, lo amo y lo odio, por que tengo que ser grosera con él, porque yo soy Helga G Pataki y no puedo demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos ante nadie, aunque yo viva por él y siempre haga cosas por él, que nunca nota, como lo odio por no notarlas... - Helga se calla, al ver a la otra persona un poco sonrojada.  
-¡ Ah, eeste… si ya entendí! Prosigue...  
Helga alza una ceja y sigue hablando. - Bueno él como siempre, de buen ciudadano, me dice que yo no debería de molestarlo sin razón, claro no entiende que si tengo mis razones para hacerlo, así que solo le digo que me cae mal y esa es la única razón que necesito. Después, las clases donde sigo molestando a Arnold...  
-¿Mantecado, eh?  
- ¡Si, mantecado! ¿Amigo que tienes en el cerebro? ¡Ya te dije que el cabeza de balón, es el mantecado!  
- ¿También, cabeza de balón? ¿Algún otro mote?  
- Para el, mmh, melenudo, camarón con pelos, cerebro de mosca... creó que es todo...  
- Linda relación la de ustedes...¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos?  
- ¿Que vas a escribir un libro o algo?  
- Simple curiosidad.  
- Dos veces, pero no funciono, una el pensó que era por la emoción de estar salvando el barrio y eso, y yo no lo saque de la duda, incluso le llegue a decir que lo odiaba... la otra cuando encontramos a sus padres en San Lorenzo, ahí el insinúo que sentía algo por mi, incluso iba a darme un beso pero Gerald lo arruino, después de eso él ya no me dijo nada, siempre me evade cuando intento decirle...  
- ¡Vaya, bobo... ¿Bueno y como te va con las clases?  
- En clases, pues bien, aunque no puedo concentrarme mucho y para matar el tiempo suelo aventarle bolitas de papel, eso hace que voltee a verme, ahh, y es divertido ver como rebotan en su cabello. Je, Je.  
- ¿Y después?  
- A la hora del almuerzo suelo molestarlo, lanzándole pedazos de pan, y me peleo con Gerald su mejor amigo, para seguir llamando su atención, porque claro con esa personalidad madura y pacificadora, que tiene siempre resuelve el conflicto con sus palabras. Después suelo buscar un rincón solitario, para admirar la foto de mi amado que tengo en mi relicario y tal vez declamar algún poema en su honor, claro siempre soy interrumpida por el tonto de Brainy que respira en mi hombro.  
- ¿Respira?  
- Si, si a sus extraños jadeos se les puede decir respiración, pobre es que esta enamorado de mi, o eso dice, siempre termina siendo golpeado por Betsy y los cinco vengadores, incluso si yo estoy de buenas y no lo golpeo, el toma mi mano y se golpea a si mismo. Después de eso regreso a clase y trato de concentrarme un poco en ella, sin molestar a Arnoldo por un rato.  
- ¡Eso faltaba un mote!  
-¡Que gracioso!  
- Perdón... y después.  
- Pues la salida, recuerdo que una vez le metí el pie y se cayo cuan largo era en ese entonces, fue tan gracioso, Ja, Ja. Aunque por lo regular ni me meto con él a esa hora, no me gusta que se vaya a casa, odiandome.  
Después llegar a la casa, comer con mis padres si están en ella, o hacerme un sándwich si no hay nadie mas, luego ir al campo Gerald a jugar Béisbol, según el humor de los demás, alguna pelea mas con Gerald y después platicar con Phoebe mi mejor amiga, acerca de Mantecado, al rato le pido que olvide de lo que hablamos y ella dice "Borrando" lo que me deja tranquila, regreso a mi casa, ni ceno para no ser fastidiada por mis padres, mejor voy a mi cuarto, si hubo algo interesante en el dia lo escribo en mi diario, y después hago algunos poemas para Arnold y vuelvo a dormirme en el escritorio.  
-¡Vaya que vida, eso es todo, gracias!  
- ¡Bien, y si dices algo de lo que te dije, te juro que te va a doler!  
- ¡De acuerdo, lo que tu digas!  
**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
**  
¿COMO ES SER UN ARNOLD?**

- ¡Hola!  
- ¡Hola, puedes empezar!  
- ¿Y que quieres saber?  
- ¡Tu nombre completo por ejemplo!  
- Arnold Short... ¡ATSHU!  
- ¡Salud!  
- ¡Gracias, perdón tuve que estornudar! Es Shortman.  
- Continua ¿Como es tu día?  
- Bien me levanto temprano, me doy un rico baño caliente, me arreglo y bajo a desayunar con mis padres, abuelos y los demás huéspedes de la pensión. Luego me voy a la parada del autobús y ahí encuentro a Gerald, mi mejor amigo. En cuanto subimos, comienzo a ser molestado como siempre por Helga.  
- ¿Como ser molestado?  
- ¡Suele ponerme el pie, para que me tropiece, o me llama con algún extraño mote!  
- ¿Y porque crees tú, que ella haga eso?  
- Pues no se... a veces creo que me odia… y otras parece que me ama. ¡Ella me confunde!  
- ¿Acaso no te ha dicho algo al respecto?  
- Pues... Algo así, cuando salvamos el barrio, ella me dijo que me amaba, pero fue por la emoción del momento, después ella se retracto e incluso dijo que me odiaba, luego fue en la selva cuando logramos rescatar a mis padres, ella arriesgo la vida por mi, y eso fue muy revelador pero al final no pudimos arreglar nada, pues Gerald nos interrumpió.  
- ¿Y tú que sientes por ella?  
- ¡Eh! Pues... ¿Que tiene que ver esto en el asunto?  
-¡Contesta!  
- ¡Bueno... sentir... sentir, es que, que puedo decir... ella es, Helga, y es mi amiga, al menos es lo que yo creo, la aprecio, me agrada a pesar de todo… tiene tantos matices y personalidades encerrados dentro de ella, que hay veces que me vuelve loco, es mandona, enojona, grosera y terca, pero eso no es todo, mas adentro encerrada hay una Helga dulce, leal, noble, optimista, alegre y cariñosa que ella no deja salir muy seguido. Pero esas veces, cuando ella me ha mostrado esa parte de ella siento que yo... este creo que ya me salí del tema, perdón.  
- Ah! Si… y ¿después del autobús?  
- Las clases, donde trato de dar lo mejor de mi, pero Helga vuelve a atacar, pues me lanza todas las bolitas de papel, que su cuadernos puedan proporcionar, solo se siente satisfecha si volteo a verla molesto, claro ella actúa como si no supiera porque lo hago. Después el almuerzo, por cierto mi abuela me puso un rico sándwich de queso y leche con chocolate, claro eso no me salva de los ataques de Helga, que normalmente me tira migas de pan, aunque cuando mas salvaje se pone puede llegar a vaciarte un postre encima, aunque claro siempre sale en mi defensa Gerald, iniciando con ella una de esas tormentosas peleas, ellos tiene esa extraña relación amistad-odio, a veces creo que a él le gusta ella.  
- ¿Que, en serio?  
- Pues algo así, pero se que a él le gusta, gusta, Phoebe la mejor amiga de ella.  
- ¡AHH! ¿Y tú le dices algún apodo?  
- ¿A Gerald?  
- ¡No, a Helga!  
- ¡NO! Eso es indebido, pero... Mi abuela la llama Eleanor, eso lo supe el día que ella fue a la casa a hacer un trabajo, y mi abuelo la llama mi amiguita de una sola ceja, y cree que me gusta.  
- ¿Y te gusta?  
- ¡Otra vez la burra al trigo!  
- ¡Que lenguaje!  
- ¡Basta Helga, esto no va a funcionar, si me sigues presionando!  
- ¡Ah no! ¡Tú me sacaste todo y ahora hago lo mismo contigo!  
- ¡Eso es irracional!  
- ¿Por qué rayos no puedes decirme, que sientes tú por mi?  
- ¡Porque aun no lo tengo claro!  
- ¡Esta bien!- dice ella tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón - ¡Pero recuerda que esta fue tu idea… Querías que nos conociéramos mas ¿no? pero veo que esto es unilateral, además omitiste decir que para ser un Arnold hay que babear constantemente, por una estupida señorita perfecta, que ni lo pela, e ignorar a quien lo ama, a pesar de que hace de todo para llamar su atención!

Helga sale dando un portazo, mientras Arnold sigue parado en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Estupido, cabeza de balón! Le abrí mi corazón y él… - caminando con los puños cerrados y con ganas de golpear al que se atraviese - ¡Pero voy a hacer que olvide todo apunta de puñetazos! – dice frenando y dando la vuelta.  
- ¿En serio?- Dice Arnold ahora frente a ella, jadeando después de la carrera que tuvo que dar.  
- ¡Arnold! Digo… ¿Qué quieres torpe, cabeza de balón?  
- ¡Por principio de cuentas que no me pegues!  
- ¡Si como no… - Arnold la jala de la mano.  
- ¡Ven!  
- ¡Espera, idiota me lastimas! – grita ella tratando de soltarse durante todo el camino.  
- ¡Llegamos… entra!  
- ¡No! – cruzándose de brazos.  
- No te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡Dije entra! - jalándola hacia el interior de su casa  
- ¡Ya llegue! Hola papá, hola mamá, abuelos, demás, perdonen que no platique ahora con ustedes pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con Helga así que vamos a estar un rato en mi cuarto y espero no ser molestado. Por favor.  
- ¡Esta bien pequeño! ¿Se quedara a cenar tu amiguita?  
- ¡Si… Vámonos! – volviendo a jalar a Helga que solo se limita a obedecer.  
- ¡Muy bien ahora si, siéntate!  
- ¡Que mandón estas, Melenudo!  
- Parece que es la única forma en que entiendes… – se ve enojado.  
- ¡Lo siento!- dice ella sinceramente, bajando la mirada. El se sienta junto a ella y la mira a los ojos.  
- ¡Somos unos niños muy precoces Helga! ¡Míranos solo tenemos 11 años y tenemos estos conflictos, que será cuando quiera pedirte matrimonio!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…- trata de entender Helga que esta sonrojada, él toma sus manos entre las suyas.  
- La verdad… es que te quiero, mas de lo que quiero creer, y tal vez desde siempre, solo que no lo quería admitir, ni siquiera cuando me daba cuenta de lo que sentías por mi, al sentir esos besos inapropiados para alguien de nuestra edad o cuando tu misma me lo dijiste, no estaba listo para aceptarlo, tal vez todos esos golpes de bolas de papel si me afectaron el cerebro.  
- ¡Je, je, lo siento! – dice ella mas apenada.  
- ¡Me gustas Helga Geraldine Pataki a pesar de todo, y seguramente si vuelvo a ver a Brainy rondándote, el podría probar mi puño en vez del tuyo!  
- ¡Arnold!- dice ella con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y totalmente roja – ¡Mira lo que provocas en mi, torpe cabeza de balón! – tratando de limpiarlas.  
- ¡Es por estas pequeñas cosas que te quiero, Eleanor! ¿Acaso no piensas abrazar a tu mantecado?  
- ¿¡Eleanor, Mantecado? - Pregunta ella, apenada.  
- ¿No te gustan nuestros sobrenombres de novios?  
Helga no cabe en si de gusto y se lanza a los brazos abiertos de Arnold.  
- ¡Mantecado!  
- ¡Eleanor! - dándole un beso en la mejilla y secándole las lagrimas.  
- ¡Gracias!  
- ¡A ti por esperarme tanto tiempo! – él esta a punto de darle un beso en los labios.  
- ¡Oigan "Mantecado" y "Eleanor" bajen a cenar! – se escucha la voz del abuelo Phil detrás de la puerta – ¡Jia, Jia, Que niños estos!

Helga y Arnold también se ríen y se toman de la mano para bajar y darle la buena noticia a todos, ya tendrán tiempo para seguir con eso.  
**  
Finale.**


End file.
